


The Short Life of Loki's

by AnnoraHenryston



Series: Loki's World of Mischief [3]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Heartbreak, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Loki has a heart, M/M, Sad Ending, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraHenryston/pseuds/AnnoraHenryston
Summary: Nothing can stop Loki from loving Thor, even if it costs his life.





	The Short Life of Loki's

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this days after Infinity War, also is a part of the other work series. Suggest to read the other works if you haven't before, so you can heal from this writing.
> 
> Tissues need to be ready.

**The Short Like of Loki’s**

 

Loki Odinson, god of mischief and evil, the stolen prince of Joutnheim, Laufey’s son. Taken away by Odin himself as pawn back to Asagard to control Laufey, that’s what Loki had in mind, a peace making offer.

 

Childhood was the best time in Loki’s life. He and Thor would do everything together. Learn together, study together, train together. Thor would climb up a tree because Loki wanted the fruit of it, Loki would use his magic to heal Thor’s wound (even though his magic are meant for other things) while laughing of how Thor is so careless. From time to time, they would bring some mischief to the maidens which would lead Frigga yelling at Thor of how he’s misleading Loki. There’s nothing Thor can do about this because in Frigga and Odin’s eyes Loki is always the well obedient one and Thor always brings trouble. No matter how much Thor wanted to go against them, he can’t, because it was his duty to protect his little brother. From everything.

 

Back then everyone treated him and Thor equally, there were no favorites during childhood.

 

As they grew with age Loki noticed the difference between him and Thor, he noticed how people are taking more likeness in Thor and pushing him away to the weak side. For many times he had overheard conversations on how weak Odin’s younger son is, for many times he had used his magic to get back to those people. After a while there were no talkings anymore and he was named as: God of Mischief. That was the moment when he had realised how far he and Thor had grown apart from each other. Things took a huge turn after then.

 

Finding out on he’s a Joutn, son of Laufey. Finding out on the lies that he’d been withheld in for years. Finding out that he’ll never be the king that Odin had promised he’ll become one day. He was nothing but a prisoner in Asgard, in that golden paradise that everyone worships.

 

He turned against the Asgardians, bringing catastrophe to Midgard using the Tesseract and allowed the Chitauri to invade New York City. He casted Odin to Midgard and disguised himself as the Allfather, charged Heimdall with treason which forced the gatekeeper to flee, all and all, lead to the death of Frigga and Odin, also to the freeing of Hela and Ragnarok upon Asgard.

 

Yet, to all the tricks and crimes that he had committed, there’s always this one person who’s always standing by his side, protecting him and cleaning up his mess and chaos.

 

Thor believes in that his brother, adopted, still have good buried deep within him. So he tried his best to bring out that part of him, no matter how difficult the mission was.

 

He chased after Loki to New York City, braided a piece of Loki’s hair into his hair because he had thought Loki died during the fight with the dark elves in Svartelheim. However, Loki didn’t.

 

Loki is Loki, he’ll never admit to the things he had done, no matter how much it hurts. Which lead to why he’ll never admit that it was indeed a great time spent with Thor next to him fighting together, having each other’s back during the war against Hela in Asgard. The scene reminded Loki of their childhood when the two of them trained together as one or the times that they would sneak out from practice and hunt in the forest for fun, though they would end up with wounds – more on Thor because Loki would trick him into things – but they were happy.

 

When Loki was thrown away by Hela and landed up in Sakaar – an artificial planet created by the Grandmaster, to whom Loki allied with – there was a time he wished to stay because of the freedom he feels, but that was changed later when he saw Thor who had to fight the Hulk as a contender.

 

Despite his loving of freedom in Sakaar, Loki had choose to stand by Thor’s side though with a few tricks along the lines during the team joining with the Revengers – _it’s not like Thor can think of any better names._

 

Loki loved Thor deeply within, but covered it, buried it with the hatred to Odin and Asgard. Underneath all the hate, jealousy and a cold, calculating sociopath was just a heart of wanting to be seen by others, to be respected just like Thor, to be seen the same way.

 

However, he’s a Frost Giant, prince of Joutnheim, son of Laufey and not Odin, this changes everything that Loki wishes for. In Asgard, Asgardians were taught how fearsome Joutnars are, how evil and should not shown mercy upon, they feared Loki of what he is, even before knowing what he is they still disliked him because they favorite was Thor and all the chaos that was brought upon them.

 

He knows what type of person he is, he knows that no one would trust him fully, not even Thor – his brother – but Loki didn’t mind. It’s his nature not to be trusted by another. But he trusted Thor, secretly. Never in his lifetime would he admit to that. Or so he had thought before Thanos showed up.

 

His whole life was built on lies, chaos and mischief. Thor was the only light in his life excluding Frigga, but the light grew brighter each day, finally overcasted the shadow, leaving it behind, alone in the dark with confuse and anger and jealous. They were supposed to be inseparable, but it seemed as if this light didn’t need a shadow of its own. It outgrew the shadow.

 

So when Ragnorak came, when he fought next to Thor it felt as if the light had taken back the shadow back under its wings, they were together again. Not in the best way or the best time of place, but it’s all what Loki needed for such a long time. Being in the same standard as Thor, treated with the same respect of how Thor is treated, fighting for Asgard as an Asgradian, as the son of Odin, prince of Asgard, the rightful king for Asgard, it made him feel like he’s at home once more. It made him feel alive.

 

Just when he thought the storms were over, the worst had climbed to the surface. The consequences of making a deal with Thanos came upon them.

 

Heimdall was killed by Thanos after sending Hulk back to Midgard. Half of the Asgardians were slaughtered, Thor’s life were held in Thanos’ hand, he used it against Loki to force him to give up the Tesseract that was stolen during the chaos during Surtr and Hela back in Asgard.

 

With the thought of saving Thor from Thanos’ crushing hand and himself, he handed the Tesseract to him, only to attempt to kill his former ally. The result of such attemptation was a great deal of pain on Thor.

 

Never once in the long life of Thor’s had he thought Loki would do such thing for him, it was always him covering up for Loki, getting him away from awkward situations, barging for Loki and trusting in him even after betraying him many times.

 

As time passes, Thor had came into habit of cleaning up the messes of Loki’s doings and chasing after him so he won’t get himself into a bigger mess than the one before, also to avoid the consequences that comes with due. However, Loki’s mess is always bigger than the one before.

 

“I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again,” Loki turned to Thor and said with a small smile on his face.

 

Loki had come into terms that he might not or won’t be able to survive on this trick of his, the one that he’ll be attacking Thanos after giving the Tesseract. But he knows Thor will survive because he always does, and he’ll fight for him, for the rest of his people.

 

Giving his life for Thor’s was never on his to do list, it was more on the not to do or never to do list, but it seems time really can change people, even a god cannot avoid the change of time.

 

So he stood against Thanos. Giving up the Tesseract to him, letting him to be one step closer to conquering the universe. Showing Thor, his brother, his love towards him and the changement within were now more important than any power that Loki desired in the universe. It cost Loki greatly, but he did something for once for Thor.

 

With the background of Thor yelling Loki’s name, Loki mumbled with taunt and the shortage of breath while Thanos’s grabbing Loki by the neck and lifting him off his feet: “You’ll…never be…a god.” Even with death around the corner, Loki’s still smiling with calm at everything.

 

Thanos snapped his neck.

 

Loki died. Not for Asgrad, but for Thor.


End file.
